Three Chances
by MsRyomaPotter
Summary: What if Lily loved James? What if they discovered that Petunia was a witch in Lily's 5th year and she wanted to go to Beauxbatons? What if Lily had to go with her? Will she go?Will she confess her true feelings for James?
1. Chapter 1 The Hogwarts Express

**Three Chances**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I wish I did though.

**Chapter 1**

"Oh My GOD! We missed you!" Voices said. Their arms were wrapped around me in a tight hug. I knew those voices they belong to my best friends, Bella, Cissa, Emmaline and Marlene. I know what you're thinking. How can she be friends with Slytherins? Well, my answer to that is: I don't know. It all started with James. The love of my life but don't tell him that. It's my secret. The only ones who know are my best friends and Lucius, Severus, Rodolphus ,Sirius, Frank, Peter and Remus. Anyway back to my story.

**_Flashback:_**

It was my 3rd year.

"Ugh. Why can't he stop asking me out! He is so irritating!" I said frustrated by another of Potter's annoying scheme to get me to be his girlfriend but I know better. I know he doesn't mean it.

"You know, Evans, you can always seek help from us," A voice said. I turned around and saw The 2 Black sisters.

"What do you want?" I ask them. I am so not in the mood for their antics.

"We just want to help you with your problem with Potter. What do you say? Wanna be friends?" The wild one asked. That was Bellatrix.

"Okay but make sure this isn't some game of yours," I said to them and they smiled at me deviously.

_**End of Flashback**_

I remember what they did. They made all of James' clothes pink. The whole school was laughing their butts off, including the teachers. In the end the Marauders paid Cissa and Bella back by making them fat and all of us now how they are about their figures.

So as of the rest of my friends it just came with time and it also helped that we were roommates. James also have friends from Slytherin, Lucius, Severus and Rodolphus. They are Cissa, Bella and Emmaline's boyfriends. Marlene and Sirius is a different story. Their relationship is not normal. They fight all the time but there are times that they are so sweet to each other. Frank and Alice aren't in a relationship but they are best friends. I think they'll end up with each other especially if I we in tervene. I mean they keep on glancing at each other.

Anyway, back to me. When James first asked me out, I refused because I thought he was so arrogant and that he only wanted me as one of his trophies. I mean, he had so many girlfriends. How can I take him seriously? After that incident I refused him all the time. I just realized that I loved him at the end of last year.

**_Flashback_**

My friends and I were hanging out by the Black Lake when the Marauders, Lucius, Frank, Severus and Rodolphus came by. So with Bella, Emmaline, Cissa and Marlene being the girlfriends of those guys we hung out with each other. The couples were talking about who knows what when James came over to me.

"What do you want, Potter?" I snapped at him. He just grinned at me and sat down next to me.

"I just wanted to apologize to you. You may think that I just want you to be my girlfriend because I want you to be one of my trophies but I don't. I really like you Lily. To prove that to you, I won't ask you out next year. Let's just try to be friends. Deal?" he said smiling at me. To say that I was surprised was an understatement. If he really liked me this took a lot of guts.

"Sure," I said and we talked all day long until it was dinner.

**_End of Flashback_**

That summer, I couldn't stop thinking about him. I made my decision that if James asked me to go on a date with him I'll say yes. I almost forgot to tell you how my friends and their boyfriends knew.

When I realized that I loved James, I told them via-owl. So because they couldn't keep a secret to their boyfriends, they knew. At least they didn't tell James. That would be embarrassing.

Anyway back to the present time, my friends hugged me that I couldn't breathe.

"Okay, guys, you can let go now. I missed you too." I said hugging them back. They let go.

"SO, what are you going to do with James?" Cissa asked.

"Yeah, I mean he likes you, right. What could happen if you asked him out," Marlene asked. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Umm, I don't know, but I want him to ask me out. That can't happen because he said that he won't ask me out this year," I said sadly.

"I know what we can do," Hestia said looking at the others.

"ASK THE BOYFRIEND'S HELP!" they said in unison. The people that were surrounding us were giving us looks. This is where I crave Alice's company, because she won't embarrass me in front of all these people.

"You needed our help?" someone said. We turned around and saw the boys. My girls squealed and hugged the boys.

"Hey, where's James?" I asked them. Just saying his name had me fluttery inside. They looked at one another awkwardly.

"Umm, he, ugh, he's with his parent's. Yeah, that's where he is," Remus said. I knew he was lying but I let it slide. Remus is a werewolf. He told me and the girls after he learned that I loved James.

"Okay," I said nonchalantly. "Oh My God! I forgot to tell you! I'm a prefect!" I said excitedly. My girls squealed while the boys grinned at me.

"I am too you know!" Remus, Lucius and Cissa said unanimously. They looked at each other and we all cracked up. We found a compartment and we went in it.

"So what do you want to do?" Rodolphus asked. The boys grinned.

"EXPLODING SNAP!" They shouted. Us, girls groaned. I hate exploding snap. There was a time that this piece of exploding snap exploded near my face and I loathed it ever since. For the whole train ride I never saw James Potter.

* * *

><p>So many Flashbacks! There is no Voldemort, guys! Please Review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 The Letter

Chapter 2

After hours of playing exploding snap and gossiping we have neared Hogwarts.

"We need to change, guys. So, boys, OUT!" I said shooing them out of the compartment.

"Okay, you don't need to be so pushy!" Severus said. I just stuck my tongue out at him and he grinned cheekily. We all got dressed and when the train stopped we all got out of the train and into the carriages. I couldn't stop thinking about James.

James, where are you? Maybe he just went to school a bit earlier than us? Can they even do that? Whatever. All I know is that this year I'm going to tell him how I feel. During the train ride I was thinking about how I was going to approach James and I finally decided that I'll just say it to him straight away.

When we arrived at the castle, we went straight to the Great Hall. After we settled down the Sorting began. There were 2 Hufflepuffs, 3 Ravenclaws, 3 Slytherins and 4 Gryffindors. Dumbledore began the feast and there was still no James. I continued eating because I knew that he had a valid reason for not being there.

Half-way through dinner an owl swooped into the castle. I recognized the owl. It was Snowy, my snow white owl. Everyone turned to me. I mean, who receives a letter this time of night, especially a muggle-born. Snowy went to perch on my shoulders and extended his leg to me. I opened the letter and it was from my dad.

As I read it I began to pale. It read:

My dearest Lily,

I know that you've only come back to Hogwarts but we just found out that your sister, Petunia is also a witch and she doesn't want to go to Hogwarts but to this school called Beauxbatons. She said that she wanted you to come with her. Your mother and I will pick you up next week. I'm sorry, my dear, but it would be lovely to see that you and your sister be together again. We've already talked with Dumbledore and he can make us see Hogwarts to pick you up.

Love,

Dad

P.S. Petunia was very happy. Please don't spoil her fun, Lily. She wants to be with you again.

I had to reread the letter a few times before it sunk in. I looked at Dumbledore and he had a look of sympathy. I looked at my friends and they were curious. The boys were curious as well. Looked to the Slytherin table and saw that Bella, Cissa, Lucius, Rodolphus and Severus had their brows furrowed. I quickly stood up.

I can't let this happen. Maybe if I tell James that I love him my mum ca let me stay. I'll tell her that I already told James that I loved him and that I couldn't leave him. I went to the Quidditch Pitch but he wasn't there. I decided to check the common room.

"Bumbling Band of Baboons," I said the password to the Fat Lady. She smiled at me and let me enter. What I saw surprised me.

* * *

><p>I just had to write Bumbling band of , I'm sorry it's short but I just had no idea what to insert! Please review anyway!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 A Broken Heart and Going

Chapter 3

It was totally unexpected. I never thought that this would happen. They looked at me startled.

"I-I-I'll j-just go away," I said turning around and made my way to the portrait.

"Wait, Lily, it's not what it looks-" James started to say but I cut him off.

"No, James, it's okay, you don't have to explain anything to me. Have fun with, Amelia," I said then went as fast as I could to the Owelry. I responded to my mom and dad quickly.

Dad,

Of course I'll go! I've missed Tuney. It's been a long time. You can pick me up, the day after tomorrow.

Love,

Lily

I sent it quickly to my mom and dad. I felt tears rushing down my face. I still can't believe what I saw. James Potter, the love of my life, and Amelia Bones, the Gryffindor slut were snogging as if their life depended on it. I couldn't believe that James would do that to me. I was right from the very beginning, he just wanted me so that he could have another notch in his bedpost. I should never have fallen in love with James fucking Potter.

I went back to the Great Hall and everybody stopped talking when they saw me looking so dishelved. I walked up to Dumbledore.

"Professor, my parents will be here to pick me up the next day after tomorrow. I would just like one request. Let there be no classes tomorrow. I want to perform for the whole school. I've been making songs and I want to perform them," I said to Dumbledore.

"Of course, Ms. Evans. The school would appreciate that very much. I will make the announcement right away. I will not tell them who will perform," he said and smiled quickly.

"Thank you, Professor."

"You're Welcome, my dear."

I went back to my seat and I was asked many questions by my friends.

"What happened?" Sirius.

"What did the letter say?" Emmaline.

"Who was it from?" Remus.

"You look dishelved." Peter.

"Where did you go?" Alice.

"What did you say to Dumbledore?" Marlene. I sighed.

"My parents sent me a letter saying that I attend Beauxbatons-" they gasped. "because my sister is also a witch and wanted to study there. I told myself that if I told James that I loved him I may convince my mom and dad that I can't leave James so they could let me stay here. I went to find him and finally saw him in the common room," I said and they were all grinning when I mentioned James.

"So you snogged James within an inch of his life, right?" Sirius asked wagging his eyebrows suggestively at me.

"No, I saw him snogging Amelia Bones as if his life depended on it," I said and I burst into tears. Their faces were hard. They looked like a killer with a mission to kill the person in front of them. The girls hugged me.

"It's going to be okay, Lils," Marlene said comforting me.

* * *

><p>I know, I know it's another short chapter but hey, I really worked hard for it. Please review!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 Almost Goodbye

Chapter 4

The next day, I looked better. I wore skinny jeans, a silver shirt, black leather jacket and high-heeled boots. I wore my hair into a messy look. I put make-up on, black eyeliner, black eye shadow and bright red lipstick. I had jewellery on too. When I was done I went down to the common room. I knew everybody was gone for breakfast. I went to the Great Hall quickly. There was a stage ready there and everyone was looking at it curiously. When I entered, the lights were dimmed. Dumbledore went to the stage and introduced me.

"Everybody, as I told you yesterday, there will be a performance today so you will not have classes. Even though this show will only take a few hours, she still requested that you will be free from your studies today. There is a band here, but I just hired them so they could play the song the singer can sing with a few other instruments. Now, let me welcome you, our singer for today," he said and then left without introducing me.

"This song is for those who are broken hearted," I said. Nobody recognized my voice I was still in the shadows. I started singing.

Forever and Always by Taylor Swift

_Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday__  
><em>When I caught your eye<em>  
><em>And we caught onto something, I hold on to the night<em>  
><em>You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me<em>  
><em>Were you just kidding? 'Cause it seems to me<em>_

__This thing is breaking down, we almost never speak_  
><em>I don't feel welcome anymore<em>  
><em>Baby, what happened? Please tell me<em>  
><em>'Cause one second it was perfect<em>  
><em>Now you're halfway out the door<em>_

__And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called_  
><em>And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all<em>  
><em>And you flashback to when he said, forever and always<em>  
><em>Oh, oh<em>  
><em>The spotlight was on me now and everyone gasped. They must've not expected it to be me. _  
><em>Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong<em>  
><em>It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone<em>  
><em>'Cause I was there when you said forever and always<em>_

__Was I out of line? Did I say something way too honest_  
><em>That made you run and hide like a scared little boy?<em>  
><em>I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute<em>  
><em>Now I'm not so sure<em>_

__So here's to everything, coming down to nothing_  
><em>Here's to silence that cuts me to the core<em>  
><em>Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute<em>  
><em>But I don't anymore<em>_

__And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called_  
><em>And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all<em>  
><em>And you flashback to when he said forever and always<em>  
><em>Oh, oh<em>_

__Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_  
><em>It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone<em>  
><em>'Cause I was there when you said forever and always<em>  
><em>You didn't mean it, baby, I don't think so<em>  
><em>Oh, oh<em>_

__Oh, back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?_  
><em>Back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?<em>_

__'Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_  
><em>It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone<em>  
><em>'Cause I was there when you said forever and always<em>_

__Oh, I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called_  
><em>And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all<em>  
><em>And you flashback to when we said forever and always<em>_

__And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_  
><em>It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone<em>  
><em>'Cause I was there when you said forever and always<em>  
><em>You didn't mean it, baby, you said forever and always<em>_

Everybody clapped. A few even catcalled and I blushed. I started a new song.

Picture to Burn by Taylor Swift

_State the obvious, I didn`t get my perfect fantasy__  
><em>I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me<em>  
><em>So go and tell your friends that I`m obsessive and crazy<em>  
><em>That`s fine I`ll tell mine you`re gay<em>  
><em>And by the way...<em>_

__[Chorus:]__

__I hate that stupid old pickup truck_  
><em>You never let me drive<em>  
><em>You`re a redneck heartbreak<em>  
><em>Who`s really bad at lying<em>  
><em>So watch me strike a match<em>  
><em>On all my wasted time<em>  
><em>As far as I`m concerned you`re<em>  
><em>Just another picture to burn<em>_

__There`s no time for tears,_  
><em>I`m just sitting here planning my revenge<em>  
><em>There`s nothing stopping me<em>  
><em>From going out with all of your best friends<em>  
><em>And if you come around saying sorry to me<em>  
><em>My daddy`s gonna show you how sorry you`ll be<em>_

__[Repeat Chorus]__

__If you`re missing me,_  
><em>You`d better keep it to yourself<em>  
><em>Cause coming back around here<em>  
><em>Would be bad for your health...<em>_

__I hate that stupid old pickup truck_  
><em>You never let me drive<em>  
><em>You`re a redneck heartbreak<em>  
><em>Who`s really bad at lying<em>  
><em>So watch me strike a match<em>  
><em>On all my wasted time<em>  
><em>In case you haven`t heard,<em>  
><em>I really really hate that..<em>_

__[Repeat Chorus]__

__Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn_  
><em>You`re just another picture to burn<em>  
><em>Baby, burn...<em>_

Everyone was clapping so loud. I looked at my friends and saw that they were shell shocked but when I looked at James he was staring at me longingly, I think it finally hit him that these songs were meant for him.

"Hit it!" I shouted and the music started playing.

That's what You Get by Paramore

No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore  
>It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score<br>And why do we like to hurt, so much?

I can't decide  
>You have made it harder just to go on<br>And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa  
>That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa<br>I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating  
>And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa<p>

I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here  
>Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here<br>I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn  
>Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard<p>

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa  
>That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa<br>I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)  
>And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa<p>

Pain, make your way to me, to me  
>And I'll always be just so inviting<br>If I ever start to think straight  
>This heart will start a riot in me<br>Let's start, start, hey!

Why do we like to hurt so much?  
>Oh why do we like to hurt so much?<p>

That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
>Whoa<p>

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa  
>That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa<p>

Now I can't trust myself with anything but this  
>And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa<p>

I sang a few more songs and then I ended the show. Everyone clapped so hard after my last song. I was blushing so hard.

"Those songs are dedicated to this guy who I loved and I thought loved me but turns out he just wanted me so I can be another notch to his bedpost! Let's hear it for James fucking Potter." I said to everyone. Everyone gasped and turned to James. He was standing there with his mouth open. He mouthed, I'm sorry. I really do love you. I rolled my eyes and went off the stage. I went to the common room and packed my bags.

I stayed there all day long. I couldn't bear to see James, he already broke my heart. I read the book that I was reading, Hunger Games. It was so intriguing that I forgot about James. It was about this Capitol who made a game for the amusement of the people in Capitol. This girl, Katniss, was chosen to play in the games with a guy who loved her but she doesn't know named Peeta. Their story was sooo cute. I am so going to buy Catching Fire. I looked at the clock and gasped.

It's 11:30 already but where are Lene, Alice and Em? Maybe they thought that I needed space. Oh well, I'm just going to sleep.

* * *

><p>Please Review and please help me! I need ideas! Thanks!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 Goodbye

**A/N: After thinking about what I should do for this chapter, I've finally got it. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

When I woke up, 3 faces were looking at me. I smiled at them sadly.

"We're gonna miss you!" Alice said bursting into tears. They hugged me.

"Oh guys, I'm gonna miss you too. I love you guys so much." I said crying. "C'mon let's go to the boys and Cissa and Bella." I wiped my tears away and went to the bathroom. I took a bath then I wore my black leggings, a dress shirt with my black high-heeled boots and bangles. My dress shirt said: 'Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy, Warty Hogwarts!' Hmmm. I'm gonna miss Hogwarts. I've got to go through the new girl phase again. I hate that, I just wish I could stay but James-I'm-so-hot-that-I-can-use-people-then-throw-them-away-Potter is an IDIOT.

I went out of the bathroom and went downstairs. The others were there looking at me trying to control their tears. I ran to them and hugged them tightly. I couldn't control it. I'll be separated from my best friends. They've been there for me through my first 4 years in Hogwarts. They're part of my family. Hogwarts is my home.

"I'm really gonna miss you guys!" I said. I couldn't let go of them but I know that I have to. I'll always remember them. "I'll write letters, okay. I love you so much, guys. All of you were my first friends here in Hogwarts. You're a part of my life. I'll never forget you."

"We're gonna miss you too, Lils" Remus said hugging me more tightly than ever. I could feel moisture on my neck and I knew that Remus was crying.

"We're gonna reply to you, okay. We'll even ask the teachers if they want to say something to you. We'll ask everybody. You changed our lives for the better, Lily." Sirius said. I was shocked. I didn't know that Sirius could be so deep and emotional. I kissed his cheek.

"We've matured because of you," Peter said. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Lils, you've helped us in our assignments. If you hadn't persuaded us to study we wouldn't have passed the 4 years in Hogwarts." Marlene and Em said. My tears were flowing freely now.

"You helped us find our true selves, Lily. If we haven't met you, we'd be like those other snobby Slytherins," Bella and Cissa said. Yeah, and that would've been horrible.

"And if it wasn't for you, Lils, I wouldn't have gathered the courage to ask Frank out. I mean, c'mon, ME? I asked Frank out? I wouldn't have done it without your constant encouragements, Lily." Alice said with Frank by her side.

"You're a big part of our lives, Lily. Don't you forget it. We're always here for you, no matter what. And don't forget to visit." Frank said. I laughed and hugged him.

"Guys, I'm really honoured to be your friend. You're the best friends a person could ever have," I said looking at them in the eye one by one. "Where's James?"

"He wanted to say goodbye to you but I told him that its better if he didn't." Remus said.

"I'll go talk to him, bye guys. I just need to tell him something before I go," I said going up the boys dormitory. As I neared the door I heard sobs. I knocked.

"What guys. You've forbidden me to go say goodbye to Lily already. What else?" James shouted.

"James, it's me, Lily." I said. I heard scrambling and then the door opened. James looked horrible. "James, I just wanted to say goodbye before I left. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you yesterday. I was hurt. Anyway I just wanted you to know that I love you but I need my space. You've hurt me too much," I said looking at him sadly. He looked at me shocked.

"Lily, it's okay. I'll wait for you forever if that's what it takes. So, friends?" he asked extending his hand. I smiled at him and hugged him. He tensed but after a few seconds he relaxed and hugged me back.

We both went down to the common room. The others were sitting there talking. They looked up as we entered.

"So, do you want to come with me to Dumbledore's office?" I asked them and they happily agreed. When were there we paused. "This is it. We won't be seeing each other for a while. Remember that I love you guys. Lemon Drops." The gargoyle separated and I turned around to face my friends. They were holding back their tears. I hugged them and I slowly went to Dumbledore's office. To my new life...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think? Review please! I'd appreciate it!**


	6. Chapter 6 A year later Thoughts

**A/N: Hey, guys! Sorry for the late update! I was busy these last two weeks. So I couldn't update, but don't worry next week I'll be updating more often. So enough talk here is the next chapter. It just tells you about the next chapter but enjoy it nonetheless.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

I've been in Beauxbatons for 1 month. It's been fun with my sister not hating me and all but I'm homesick. I miss my friends. I haven't had the time to visit them. I just hope that they aren't mad at me.

My stay here in Beauxbatons has been a total nightmare! Sure, the students here are nice but some of them are a stuck-up bitch. Ever since I came here my appearance has been changed. Since all of the students here are wearing make-up they expected me to do the same thing! If my friends could see me now, their eyes would be falling out of it's sockets. That would be a sight.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts... (James POV)

Lily transferred to another school a month ago. She never did mention which school it was but I miss her. It was a mistake to let her go and have a give up on catching her attention. My life has been terrible. Amelia keeps on following me everywhere. The guys won't talk to me, except Sirius of course. The girls were totally blowing me off. I can't stand it anymore.

A year later... 6th year

The group was back together. We don't talk about Lily much, it hurts to talk about her. She came to visit us once and she never came back. I don't know what happened. When she visited us we got along well. I willingly became her friend even though I wanted something more. She told me to wait that time. I waited and waited but she never came back. But today I know that something will change. I can feel it...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'll be updating soon! Please Review! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7 Secrets

**A/N: I'm so so so so so so sorry for the super late update. I've been so busy lately and I forgot about my story for a while. Anyway here is the next chapter of 3 chances. Hope you enjoy it**

Chapter 7

"Attention!" Dumbledore's voice broke me from my reverie. His eyes were twinkling madly. I wonder how he even became the Headmaster of Hogwarts? Normally I would just tune him out but today it seemed like whatever he was going to say was pretty important. "Next week we will have visitors from another school named Beauxbatons. They will be here for the remainder of the school year. I would appreciate it very much if you would welcome them with open arms." He said.

"Great!" Sirius said enthusiastically.. "That school is for girls only. And someone I know is going to be there!" He was giving me a hint about something. I just don't know what it is. I looked over to the girls and they were talking about the news excitedly. You know what never mind. I don't need to know what they are talking about. Lily... my beautiful Lily, how I miss her, I thought about her until classes started. It amazes me how she can occupy my whole thoughts with no distractions.

A week later...

This week has been the most infuriating week I have ever experienced in my life. My friends have been keeping things from me. Whenever I come in through the portrait in our common room and they're talking they immediately stop. What is wrong with them? Am I some kind of plague?

"What is wrong with you guys lately? What are you hiding from me?" I asked them, irritated. If this happened to you what would you have done? Don't blame me for doing this, you would have done it too.

"You'll find out tomorrow James. Be patient. Remember, good things happen to those who wait." Frank said mysteriously. Ugh. My mood is deteriorating slowly.

"Fine! Don't tell me!" I said and cursed them silently. Stupid, stupid secretive friends. I went to my dorm feeling useless.

When I woke up my friends were in a really good mood and that just irritated the hell out of me. I am so not a morning person.

"God morning, James!" They chorused loudly. I groaned out loud.

"Oh so now you're nice to me? After keeping secrets from me, you're just going to say, Good morning James? No, I'm sorry, James. We're going to tell you now or later? What the heck is wrong with you, guys?" I ranted breathing heavily. They just grinned at me.

"Let's go, Prongs. You'll see after breakfast," Peter said. We entered the Great Hall and all the four houses were talking like crazy. Lucius, Severus, Rodolphus, Bella and Narcissa were grinning from ear to ear. Am I the only one that doesn't know?

We ate breakfast fast. All of them were bursting with energy while I was in a very sullen mood. After the students were done, Dumbledore stood up.

"Attention, Hogwarts! We have visitors today! Let us welcome the students from Beauxbatons!" he said. We all looked towards the door of the Great Hall. It burst open and gorgeous girls wearing some fancy blue uniform came in. All of the other boys in Hogwarts had their mouths hanging open. They did this and that some tricks and gymnastics. "And of course their Headmistress, Madame Maxine!"

This huge lady came in. She was like 9 ft tall with her back straight and walked in a straight line. She walked up to Dumbledore and he kissed her hand.

"Ve haf a zurprize for you. Let us velcome ze Girls of the Past." She said and gesture towards the door. The door once again opened and 5 girls stepped in. One was blonde, there were three brunettes and one that was red head they were all beautiful but the red head was the one that caught my eye. She looked like Lily, my Lily. She smiled and then I realized it. It must be her because only her smile can make my heart stop. She's the only one that stops my world from turning and freeze time. She was my everything. Lily.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think? Do you like it? Hate it? Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8 Here I Come

**A/N: Hey guys! sorry for the late update. I've been studying for my exams. My grades went downhill last quarter so my mom wanted me to review as much as possible. Anyway, here you go guys. Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Lily POV<p>

We were on our way to Hogwarts and I'm really excited. I've been waiting for this for months. I haven't contacted anyone of my friends this past year and I'm feeling really guilty about it. I miss Sirius' need of attention, Remus intelligence, Peter's shyness, Frank's dazed expression when he looks at Alice, Bella's craziness, Cissa's giddiness, Emma's persistence, Marlene's understanding and most of all James' perseverance, hotness, cuteness, kindness, his hazelnut eyes, his unruly black hair and his super duper charming smile...

O MY GOD I have to stop thinking about him or I'll never stop. I still love him. So so, sooooo much.

"Gurls, ve are 'ere." Madame M said. Ooh, we're here! O my God, O my God, O my God. I-I-I can't do this. What if they hate me? What if James doesn't love me anymore? Okay, deep breathes. Do not freak out.

"Hey, Lily are you okay? You're so pale." My best friend Izzy said. Her name is Isabella Zabini. She's part of my band "Girls of the Past" She's like a sister to me.

Anyway, I'll introduce you to my band. Well, Izzy is our guitarist. My sister Tuney is our other guitarist. JIlliana Dale is our drummer. Rebecca Hawkens and Isabelle "Belle" Styles is our back-up singers then there's me. I'm the lead singer of our band. We've performed many songs already like, Cold as You, Seasons of Love, Gift of a Friend, Big Night, Empire State of Mind and many more.

We're going to perform at Hogwarts after we're introduced. I'm going to dedicate a songs to James called My Immortal and Hey Daydreamer.

"Pardon me, gurls but ve are goin' to stay ze night in von ze rooms in 'ogwarts. Vw vill be introduced tomorrow morning. So Pleaz follow me," Madame M said. She led us to the corridor in the Headmaster's office. "Lemon Drops."

The statue moved and we went to Dumbledore's office.

"Enter," I heard Dumbledore say. The door opened immediately. How I missed him. I missed his twinkling eyes when he knows something you don't know that concerns you. "Ah, Madame Maxine, welcome to Hogwarts. They must be the lovely ladies of your school. If I may ask, where is our dear Lily Evans? We have missed her so much."

"I'm here, Professor and I've missed Hogwarts too. Do not worry because I will be transferring back to Hogwarts with my sister and band mates. My family decided that France isn't just for us," I said smiling at him. My French accent coming out when I spoke.

"Is that so Miss Evans? Well, Hogwarts will be more than honoured to have you back. How may I ask will we be introducing you lot?" he asked.

"I have a suggestion, Professor. What if the other girls from my school burst out from the door doing some tricks and some gymnastics? Then you introduce Madame Maxine, she enters the hall and when she reaches the staff table, you introduce my band and I. You can transfigure something so that it will be a stage. It will lift us up from the ground so we can be seen by all then we perform some songs," I said. I looked at my band mates and they nodded their approval to me.

"Hmmm... That is an interesting idea. Let's go with it," He said smiling at me with his eyes twinkling. "I will let all of you go. Good night."

We left Dumbledore's office and went to the room where we will be staying. My band mates and I have a whole room to ourselves. I waved my wand and my things unpacked itself, I laid down my bed facing the roof. My sister's face looked down at me.

"You miss them don't you?" she said sitting beside me. I rose up to a sitting position.

"Yeah, I do," I said looking down at my hands which were on my lap. My band mates gathered around me.

"Lily, don't worry they won't be mad at you. They love you, Lily. Whatever you decide we will support that," Becca said. I smiled at them.

"Thanks, guys. It's just that James and I will be totally awkward with each other. What if he doesn't like me anymore What if he's mad at me? What if..." I trailed off as someone smacked me at the head. "Ow!" I glared at Izzy who was smirking at me.

"Chill, Lils. If James doesn't like you then to heck with it. He doesn't deserve you. You are far better than him. There are other guys out there that will appreciate you for who you really are. You are most beautiful, kindest sexiest girl here," Belle said poking me at my side. Jill winked at me and then...

"Levicorpus!" she said. Bella was immediately upside down with her feet on the roof.

"Jill! Why did you do that? Reverse it! Please, someone reverse it!" Belle shouted. We couldn't do anything because we were too busy laughing at her. When we calmed down I immediately cased the counter curse and she fell to the ground. That sent us to another wave of laughter.

Our night was full of jokes and tricks. When it was 11:00 pm already we slept. I was the first one to wake up. It was 6:00 am already so I immediately went to the bathroom to take a bath. When I finished I went to my closet and pondered on what to wear. I have to look great when James sees me.

After 10 minutes I picked some cargo leggings, a gray sleeveless v-neck and high heels. The next one to wake up was Jill. She wore legging jeans, high heels and a short sleeveless top. Then there was Tuney who wore Cotton jersey leggings and a dress shirt. Becca was wearing legging pants and sleeveless shirt. Izzy wore a corduroy leggings and a polo shirt. Belle is wearing zebra print corduroy leggings, a black tank top and a jean jacket. By 7:15 we were done we went to the Entrance Hall with my other classmates.

My classmates first entered and I saw the boys' jaws dropping. I saw my old friends who were grinning and James who was gloomy. Then Madame Maxine entered. As the minutes ticked by my heartbeat beats faster. And then I heard Dumbledore say the name of our band. The doors opened and we entered. We looked around and I saw James staring at me with love and adoration in his eyes. This is it. We walked towards the stage and we picked up our instruments.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked this chapter. Please review. I would appreciate it.**


	9. Just an AN so so so so sorry!

**Hey guys,**

** sorry for not uploading but my laptop had a virus so I couldn't upload. Don't worry I will try to upload next week. Love you guys! Tnx for the reviews!**

**Sincerely,**

**D**


	10. Chapter 9 Here I am facing you

**A/N: Hey guys! it's been a long time since I haven't posted but here is the 9th chapter. I still haven't had my laptop fixed so I'm doing this on the family computer which my mom and bro rarely use so my story is safe from their prying eyes. ANyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 9<em>**

**James POV**

They went to the stage that was in front. They picked up their instruments but in Lily's case she went towards the microphone. Her band mates struck a started to play their respective instruments.

"Hello, everyone, our band is called Girls from the Past. This is one of our songs called **_Survivor..."_** she said.

**Lily POV**

Lily:

Now that you're out of my life  
>I'm so much better<br>You thought that I'd be weak without you  
>But I'm stronger<p>

**(I began to walk across the stage.)**

You thought that I'd be broke without you  
>But I'm richer<br>You thought that I'd be sad without you  
>I laugh harder<p>

You thought I wouldn't grow without you  
>Now I'm wiser<br>Though that I'd be helpless without you  
>But I'm smarter<p>

You thought that I'd be stressed without you  
>But I'm chillin'<br>You thought I wouldn't sell without you  
>Sold 9 million<p>

**(I pumped my fist high in the air)**

I'm a survivor (What?)  
>I'm not goin' give up (What?)<br>I'm not goin' stop (What?)  
>I'm goin' work harder (What?)<p>

I'm a survivor (What?)  
>I'm goin'na make it (What?)<br>I will survive (What?)  
>Keep on survivin' (What?)<p>

I'm a survivor (What?)  
>I'm not goin' give up (What?)<br>I'm not goin' stop (What?)  
>I'm goin' work harder (What?)<p>

I'm a survivor (What?)  
>I'm goin' make it (What?)<br>I will survive (What?)  
>Keep on survivin' (What?)<p>

**_Becca:_**

Thought I couldn't breathe without you  
>I'm inhaling<br>You thought I couldn't see without you  
>Perfect vision<p>

You thought I couldn't last without you  
>But I'm lastin'<br>You thought that I would die without you  
>But I'm livin'<p>

Thought that I would fail without you  
>But I'm on top<br>Thought it would be over by now  
>But it won't stop<p>

Thought that I would self destruct  
>But I'm still here<br>Even in my years to come  
>I'm still goin' be here<p>

**_Both:_**  
>I'm a survivor (What?)<br>I'm not goin' give up (What?)  
>I'm not goin' stop (What?)<br>I'm goin' work harder (What?)

I'm a survivor (What?)  
>I'm goin'na make it (What?)<br>I will survive (What?)  
>Keep on survivin' (What?)<p>

I'm a survivor (What?)  
>I'm not goin' give up (What?)<br>I'm not goin' stop (What?)  
>I'm goin' work harder (What?)<p>

I'm a survivor (What?)  
>I'm goin'na make it (What?)<br>I will survive (What?)  
>Keep on survivin' (What?)<p>

I'm wishin' you the best  
>Pray that you are blessed<br>Bring much success, no stress, and lots of happiness  
>(I'm better than that)<p>

**_Lily:_**

I'm not goin' blast you on the radio  
>(I'm better than that)<br>I'm not goin' lie on you and your family  
>(I'm better than that)<p>

**_Becca:_**

I'm not goin' hate on you in the magazines  
>('m better than that)<br>I'm not goin' compromise my Christianity  
>(I'm better than that)<p>

**_Both:_**

You know I'm not goin' diss you on the internet  
>'Cause my mama taught me better than that<p>

I'm a survivor (What?)  
>I'm not goin' give up (What?)<br>I'm not goin' stop (What?)  
>I'm goin' work harder (What?)<p>

I'm a survivor (What?)  
>I'm goin'na make it (What?)<br>I will survive (What?)  
>Keep on survivin' (What?)<p>

I'm a survivor (What?)  
>I'm not goin' give up (What?)<br>I'm not goin' stop (What?)  
>I'm goin' work harder (What?)<p>

I'm a survivor (What?)  
>I'm goin' make it (What?)<br>I will survive (What?)  
>Keep on survivin' (What?)<p>

Oh (oh) oh (oh)...

**_Lily:_**  
>After of all of the darkness and sadness<br>Soon comes happiness  
>If I surround my self with positive things<br>I'll gain prosperity

I'm a survivor (What?)  
>I'm not goin' give up (What?)<br>I'm not goin' stop (What?)  
>I'm goin' work harder (What?)<p>

I'm a survivor (What?)  
>I'm goin' make it (What?)<br>I will survive (What?)  
>Keep on survivin' (What?)<strong><em>. <em>**

**_(My breath was coming faster than normal)_**

Our next song is**_ Sparks Fly_**...

**_Lily:_**

The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
>And I'm a house of cards<br>You're the kind of reckless  
>That should send me runnin'<br>But I kinda know that I won't get far  
>And you stood there in front of me<br>Just close enough to touch  
>Close enough to hope you couldn't see<br>What I was thinking of

Drop everything now  
>Meet me in the pouring rain<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk  
>Take away the pain<br>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
>Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down<br>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<p>

My mind forgets to remind me  
>You're a bad idea<br>You touch me once and it's really something,  
>You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.<br>I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
>But with you I know it's no good<br>And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...

Drop everything now  
>Meet me in the pouring rain<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk  
>Take away the pain<br>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
>Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down<br>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<p>

I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.  
>Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.<br>Lead me up the staircase  
>Won't you whisper soft and slow?<br>I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show.

Drop everything now,  
>Meet me in the pouring rain,<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk,  
>Take away the pain<br>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.  
>Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down<br>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<p>

The sparks fly...  
>Oh, baby, smile...<br>The sparks fly...

Our last song for today is **_All Over You_**

**_Lily:_**

yeah he's a looker but i really think it's guts that matter most  
>i displayed them for you<br>strung out about from coast to coast  
>i am easily make believe<br>just dress me up in what you want me to be  
>i'll take back what i've been saying<br>for quite some time now  
><strong>I saw him looking at me with pure adoration in his eyes. I walked across the stage<strong> **dancing.**  
>i've gotta feel you in my bones again<br>i'm all over you  
>i'm not over you<br>i wanna taste you one more time again  
>i'm all over you.<br>i'm not over you  
><strong>I looked at him and I caught his eyes with mine. I got lost in them and soon enough I think he got the message that I was singing this song for him and he looked like a complete idiot because he was grinning like crazy.<strong>  
>in my daydreams, in my sleep<br>infatuation turning into disease  
>you could cure me, see all you have to do now is please try<br>give it your best shot and try  
>all i'm asking for is love<br>but you never seem to have enough  
><strong>He was sitting in front of the Great Hall so I could easily get off stage and walk towards him. So I did just that. When he realized what I was doing his eyes widened in excitement.<br>**i've gotta feel you in my bones again  
>i'm all over you<br>i'm not over you  
>i wanna taste you one more time again<br>i'm all over you  
>i'm not over you<br>**I began to dance my way towards him and when I was in front of him I pulled him so that he would stand up. I began to circle him as I danced.**  
>this life is way too short to get caught up in all this stuff when i just want you to love me back<br>why can't you just love me back  
>why can't you just love me back<br>(why can't you, why can't you)  
>why can't you just love me back<br>(why can't you, why can't you)  
>why can't you just love me back<br>(why can't you, why can't you just love)

i've gotta feel you in my bones again  
>i'm all over you<br>i'm not over you  
>i wanna taste you one more time again<br>(just one more time)

this life is way too short to get caught up and all mixed up when i just want you to love me back  
>why can't you just love me back<br>why won't you just love me back  
>why can't you just love me back<p>

When the song finished I was standing so close to him that could already taste his breath. Our moment was broken by applause from the student body. I pulled away from him and bowed down. I walked towards the stage but stopped half-way through. I turned to look at James and saw that he was looking at me with intensity as if he was trying to figure me out. I blushed under his gaze and he grinned.

I continued to walk to the stage where my band mates were. They were all grinning from ear to ear. I wiggled my eyebrows at them and grinned back. When I got to the stage I turned towards the students.

"Thank you all for having us here in Hogwarts. We have been looking forward to this day ever since we heard that we were going to visit. When I heard about it from my sister Tuney, I thought I was going to faint because I got another chance to attend Hogwarts but with my band of course. I hope you won't get tired of us being here because we will be transferring Hogwarts this year and the next. So expect that you will be seeing our supermegafoxyawesomehot faces from now on, and again thank you for having us here." I said grinning like the Cheshire cat in Alice in Wonderland.

After the performance we began to pile out of the Great Hall. When my band and I were outside our room I heard my name being called.

"LILY! Wait up!" a voice said and I turned around. What I saw surprised me. It was James running towards me as if his life depended on it. His hair was bouncing with the steps he made. His eyes were filled with determination. There is only one word that can describe him right now.

**_HOT!_**

I looked at my band mates and nodded for them to go inside our room. They winked at me and went inside. I turned back to James. He was panting like crazy in front of me.

"Well?" I asked him. He put up his index finger indicating that he needed a minute. I waited for him to control his breathing.

"Lily, I am so so sorry for what happened before you left it's just I've been waiting for you to say yes to me and I finally gave you some space so that you'll realize that you really do like me but then I told myself that there's no harm in having a relationship while waiting but then you saw me with Amelia that night in the common room and I never really got to apologize properly to you and I hope you can forgive me. I want to start all over again with you. Please give me another chance, I promise I'll never let you down again." He said pleading. I looked at him and smiled. When he saw me smile he relaxed a little bit.

"James, I understand what you did but I think it would be better if we started off as friends first before we go for something more. I promise I will not let you wait long. God knows that you've waited long enough. I just need you to prove to me that you'll never hurt me again," I said touching his cheek with my hand. He reluctantly nodded.

"Thank you, Lily, for giving me another chance. I promise that I will do anything for you to gain your trust," He said kissing the palm of my hand and he left to go to the Gryffindor common room. I watched him until he was no longer in sight. I entered my room and I was instantly bombarded with questions.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey hey hey! Did you enjoy it? If you did please review but if you didn't still review please! Thanks! I promise I will update sooner this time!


	11. Chapter 10 Take Me Back

**A/N: So here is the 10th Chapter of Three Chances. I hope all of you will enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

_**James POV**_

As soon as the Beauxbaton students, Lily and her band was out of the Great Hall, everybody turned to me.

"What? DO I have something on my face? Am I drooling?" I asked and immediately wiped my mouth. Hmm… There wasn't anything there.

"Why are you just standing there?" Cissa and Bella screeched. I looked at them weirdly.

"Well, what am I supposed to do? Go jump off a tower?" I said incredulously. The others looked at me like an idiot. Yeah right! I am too handsome to be an idiot.

"You should! You don't even know what to do when the girl you have been moping about all year long because you love her confesses to you that she is still in love with you after all these years!" Marlene said. Well more like shouted at me. I still stood there dubiously.

"Well, what am I supposed to do, then? She may be mad at me for all I know! HEY! THAT HURT!" I said as I was hit on the back of the head several times. "What was that for?"

"For being such an oblivious git!" Frank, Alice, Severus, Lucius, Emmaline, Rodolphus and the Marauders said in unison. FREAKY!

"Just tell me already instead of hitting me on the head and shouting at me." I said rubbing the back of my head as it ached.

"GO AFTER HER AND TELL HER THAT YOU LOVE HER, IDIOT!" They said.

"Oh" was my genius reply. I looked at the students in the Great Hall and they were looking at me expectantly. "What?"

"GO!" All of them said.

"I swear to God, James if you do not go after my most prized student this instant I will personally fail you in class!" Professor McGonagall shouted at me. With that said I ran as fast as I could out of there. After all I did not want to face the wrath of Minnie. I tried following Lily as fast as I could. When I was in the 3rd floor I stopped.

_How am I going to find her in this big, blasted castle? I don't know where they are staying. I am such an idiot! Of course, I could use the Map. Why am I so dumb at times?_

I went to my dorm and brought out the Map. I opened it and began searching for her. After a few minutes I found her name and I immediately went to the 6th floor. When I got there she was just about to enter her room with her band mates.

"LILY!" I shouted and I pushed my legs harder. "Wait up!" Just as I said that she turned around. She looked at her band mates and they went inside. When she turned back to me I was already in front of her but I was panting like crazy.

"Well?" she asked me. I put up my index finger to indicate to her that I needed a minute to catch my breath. She waited patiently for me, man I love this girl.

"Lily, I am so sorry for what happened before you left it's just that I've been waiting for you to say yes to me and I finally gave you some space so that you'll realize that you really do like me but then I told myself that there's no harm in having a relationship while waiting but then you saw me with Amelia that night in the common room and I never really got to apologize properly to you and I hope you can forgive me. I want to start all over again with you. Please give me another chance, I promise I'll never let you down again." I said pleadingly. I know I was rambling but it was Lily in front of me she wouldn't judge me just because I was rambling. Actually, forget about that of course she will. She looked at me and I was afraid that she would turn me down but then she smiled and I relaxed a bit.

"James, I understand what you did but I think it would be better if we started off as friends first before we go for something more. I promise I will not let you wait long. God knows that you've waited long enough. I just need you to prove to me that you'll never hurt me again," She said touching my cheek with her hand. Her hand was so gentle I could stay like forever… Anyway back to the point. I nodded reluctantly.

"Thank you, Lily, for giving me another chance. I promise that I will do anything for you to gain your trust," I said kissing the palm of her hand then I went to the common room. I could feel her stare until I was out of sight. My heart did a flip knowing that she still had a crush on me meaning I still have a chance.

I went to the common room in a daze. I was thinking of how I could get her to take me back. As soon as I entered the common room I was surrounded by my friends and questions were thrown at me almost immediately.

"What did she say?" "Did she take you back?" "Are you two together now?" "Did you tell her that you loved her?" "Why aren't you answering, douchebag?" "I swear to God if you messed up I'll—" I cut them off when I raised my hand.

"Chill guys, one question at a time. Give me a chance to answer." I said chuckling. "First off, she told me that we should try again—" I started and the girls squealed and the boys were about to high 5 me but then I continued. "**BUT** only as friends, first. She wants me to gain her trust again and I will do just that."

"It's going to be okay, James. She'll take you back. It will just be a matter of time. We will help you gain her trust again." Lucius said as he clapped me on the back.

"We know how much you loved her James and we will make sure that you two will be together this month," Frank said.

"However, while we think about ways we will have to pull a few pranks first to welcome our guests," Sirius said making me smile. The girls gasped.

"That's it! What if every time you pull a prank, it will be related to something that Lily likes? For example, she likes sweets right? What if you cover the whole school in sweets for her to enjoy then write a message for her?" Emmaline said. We looked at her amazed.

"That is brilliant!" We all shouted and then we looked at each other and laughed.

"Let's start planning then. Moony, Severus, you two figure out what spells we need to use. Sirius, Bella, Cissa and me are going to do those spells. Peter, Em, Marlene, Alice and Frank, You will be our guards. Each one of you will have a station. Peter, you will be stationed on the 5th floor. Em will be on the 4th floor. Alice and Frank, you do the 3rd floor and coupley stuff as to not look suspicious. Marlene you are going to be by the entrance of the Great Hall with Lucius who will cast the spell on Lily so she doesn't get anything on her beautiful face when she walks in and the sweets fall down. Is that okay?" I asked them and they looked amused.

"Aye, aye, captain!" Sirius said and then he went to our dorm mumbling about how great tomorrow will be.

"Well then guys, goodnight, we have a long day tomorrow," I said and we separated ways. When Frank, Peter and Remus were asleep Padfoot talked to me.

"Prongs, please don't break Lily's heart again. She's been through so much. From you hounding her for a date every single day since first year to the moment where she had to leave all of us to make her family happy. I don't want to see her in the state like when she found out you were snogging Amelia in the common room. Take care of her, cherish her always because if I find out that you did something to hurt her, Your face will be black from the punches that I will send your way," he said earnestly. I never heard Pads talk like this before and that's why I knew that I should take him seriously.

"I will, Pads. I love her too much to hurt her intentionally and when I say that I am being serious I meant it," I said to him and he laughed at me. WEIRD!

"James I can't believe you when you say that you're being me! I am don't love just one girl I love all girls," he said and we both laughed for a while then when we calmed down we both went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PLease review, guys it would mean so much to me! Just hit that little button down there and voilà, you can review this story. Thank You!**


End file.
